Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a module including two circuit boards and electronic components, such as integrated circuits (ICs) and chip capacitors, which are arranged between the circuit boards, a module component composing the module, and a method of manufacturing the module.
Background Art
Columnar conductors for connecting to an external mother board or the like are mounted on a circuit board in a module as illustrated in FIG. 10 (refer to Patent Document 1). A module 100 includes a circuit board 101 having wiring electrodes formed on the surface thereof or formed therein; multiple electronic components 102 which are mounted on one principal surface of the circuit board 101 and which include chip components 102a, such as chip capacitors, and an IC 102b, which is a semiconductor device; multiple columnar conductors 103 mounted on the one principal surface of the circuit board 101; and a resin layer 104 with which the electronic components 102 and the columnar conductors 103 are covered. An end face of each columnar conductor 103 exposed on the surface of the resin layer 104 is connected to a certain electrode formed on an external mother board or the like with, for example, solder to connect the circuit board 101 to the mother board or the like.
At this time, each columnar conductor 103 has a function to electrically connect the circuit board 101 to the external mother board or the like, a function as a spacer to arrange each electronic component 102 between the circuit board 101 and the mother board, and a fixing function to fix the circuit board 101 on the mother board.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-71961 (refer to paragraphs 0023 to 0026 and FIG. 1 and so on)